


Misonceptions

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Undertale, Minor mentions of gore, Post Pacifist Ending, Reader Insert, gender nutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An earthquake signals the dawn of a new era and the loss of your solitude at home. The Monsters have broken the barrier and you and your friend make first contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misonceptions

You grew up with stories of Monsters and the war your kind had with them, though, by now, they had grown to be told as a scare tactic used by parents to attempt to get a break from their already stressful days instead of historical information. People you knew denied the existence of monsters all together and, while it drove you to keep your opinions to yourself, you always had an inkling of belief in the fairy tales and nightmare fuel told to you throughout your own existence.

You lived in a suburb situated in the valley below Mount Ebott and would periodically hear of people from a town at the base of the mountain going missing but you tried not to think about it too much. Even you knew that people went up to the mountain and wouldn’t return. Today, however, you couldn’t just push aside the missing persons report. Not now that it was a child who had presumably climbed that mountain. You attempted to distract yourself from the terrible news but found your mind wandering back to that little face on the television screen, hoping they were okay and wondering just why they would make the journey up the mountain knowing the tales. Or perhaps, they weren’t aware they wouldn’t come back.

You discover two days following that the local law enforcement had suggested having a memorial for the child in an attempt to prevent having to declare them dead or having to continue their efforts on something they thoroughly felt was a lost cause. You still hoped.

Nearly a week had passed since the memorial service was held four days after the child was declared missing and you had returned to your daily life, thoughts of the missing people and the mountain only making themselves known late at night when you over thought. Of course, it still brought you a melancholy feeling to think about the families who’d lost loved ones to the mountain but, it also piqued your interest of those stories again of the monsters who were forced under the mountain so long ago.

None of your curiosities mattered as the earth shook, leading you to grab the nearest fragile object to hinder it from shaking off its resting place and repressing any foreseeable damages you could. Unfortunately, you could only save so many things and two of them were not your cat salt and pepper shakers that may have been too close to the edge of your counter. You waited for the after shock before getting up to inspect the damages. Luckily, you found nothing too serious was shattered or tarnished and made your way to the news channel to discover what had happened as earthquakes of that magnitude or proximity were anything but common. There was nothing but confusion for a few hours so you spent that time cleaning up your home of the debris evoked by the questionably “natural disaster” (your cat salt and pepper shakers were only chipped, thankfully, and you could super glue them back together). Your phone rang and one of your friends began talking to you in a very excited tone upon your answering.

* * *

 

“Whoa you weren’t kidding.” You breath to your friend, the two of you situated in her truck, staring out at the large, what only could be described as doors, that had opened from the ground. It was almost as if a giant hidden storm shelter had been exposed. Her hands were tight on the wheel as she shook it in excitement, a grin spread across her face.

“Do you know what this means?” She inquires though doesn’t wait for you to respond. “Those stories we grew up with could be totally real! The ones with the monsters! Or maybe aliens– I don’t know! I’m so excited.” Ecstatic better suited her presently, while you sat nearly silent, bewildered. “Oh my god! Holy smoked, dude, look!” She exclaims after a moment, thrusting a finger forward, fist slamming against the glass of her windshield in her excitement. It sounded as if it hurt but she didn’t give it a second though; you quickly understood why. From the doors emerged a moderate sized group of what you could only describe as monsters. Gradually, a grin pulls at the corners of your mouth and you glance to your companion. “Should we go make first contact?” She inquires. Collectively, the group had stopped to stare at the sunset. She takes your silence as a cue to delay your introduction. One by one, the group dissipated and you quietly enjoyed them from afar. That is, until your friend let out a surprised shout, slapping your arm to get your attention. Jostled from your appreciation of nature and monsters, you glance to her in aggravated confusion. She quickly points to the back seat where one of the monsters you had just seen down below was now situated.

“Hey, there.” He greets you both with a grin thar could very well just be his face. He holds out his hands to the both of you, crossed and palms down. “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” You both take his hands and fart sound erupt in the silence. He chuckles. “Whoopee cushion in the hand; it’s always funny.” He comments before retracting his hands and pocketing them. “I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

* * *

 

Two full months had elapsed since the monsters’ liberation from the under ground and you and your friend, having been there when they first emerged, had been somewhat forced into a friendship with a handful of the monsters. It wasn’t as if you minded but housing two skeletons, an anthropomorphic goat woman, and the child that had gone missing and was assumed dead was taxing on you to say the least. Luckily, the taller skeleton had taken sanctuary in your shed, assuring you he was fine as he had no skin, and the smaller was comfortable sleeping just about anywhere including in the bathtub some nights. Your two spare rooms, while small, housed the two final guests and they had insisted upon you retaining your master bedroom. The older guests, or by now you could refer to them as tenants, had acquired jobs. Papyrus had become a crossing guard, Toriel worked at a library, and Sans, you weren’t quite sure what Sans did. It didn’t quite matter to you either as you understood some things were personal. You returned home many times to find Toriel had made some kind of baked good she discovered on the internet and she was quite skilled once she got the hang of things as well as Papyrus’ spaghetti that he continued to perfect. Frisk, the child who had gone missing previously and had since been adopted by Toriel when their parents had too disappeared, assisted you around the house when they weren’t attending school. Over all, you enjoyed having them in your home.

The rest of the initial group were presently residing with your friend and, based on her phone calls and instant messages, it wasn’t as pleasant as your home had come to be. According to the most recent update, Asgore planted flowers inside the house, Undyne suplexed the mail man, and Alphus decorated your good friend’s residence in "low grade weeb shit”. They were going to have a “discussion on boundaries” as soon as she got off work and she assured you she was going to fight the sun if she had to.

* * *

 

The morning following, you recived a nearly play by play depiction of what went down at your friends last night when you and your monsters had been on the couch watching television in peace. Something your friend had said reminded you of a topic you would wait to discuss as they were currently furious and it would be rude to change the subject at this moment. To avoid forgetting, you grabbed a scrap piece of paper and jotted down the subject accompanied by a few notes to remind you and returned to allowing your friend to let off steam. Alphys had apologized for covering the common room in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie memorabilia when she had her own room to do so but Undyne had felt it wasn’t fair that your friend(the owner of the house) could have her stuff all over but Alphys couldn’t have some of her things visible. At the end of the massage was a quick summarization of the near essay you had been sent. You replied with “shit. that sucks bro. Ice cream after work today?” And it is quickly answered with appreciation. You set off to prepare for work, the scrap paper left on the coffee table where you promised yourself you would pick it up on your way out. You forgot about it by the time you left.

You return home later that usual that evening as your friend date had occurred and ran a tad bit longer than you had anticipated to find your housemates settled down in the living room watching cartoons. You greet them with a wave and slip to the kitchen to make yourself something for dinner. Papyrus joins you on commercial.

“Hello, friend.” He begins. “What would you say is the safest material to pack something in to protect it on its journey?” You assume he means mailing a parcel so you tell him bubble wrap and instruct him that the dollar store sells one foot by six foot rolls. The information seems to be exactly what he had needed and as he left the kitchen, you praise the progress of his pasta making skills as you finish your plate of leftover spaghetti and deposits the plate in the sink to be cleaned after your shower.

The following evening, you return home to find papyrus in the common area examining a roll of bubble wrap he had purchased as Frisk coloured beside him, the television tuned into a children’s show neither of them were interested in other than for back ground noise. You greet them quietly and slip into the kitchen once more to start on a dinner of grilled cheese and tomato soup for your household. You hear the door open and Toriels sweet voice greeting the residence of the common room before she joins you in the kitchen.

“Oh hello, dear.” She greets you, gently patting your shoulder. “This smells wonderful. Should I prepare something for dessert?” She inquires with a sweet and motherly smile.

“Go for it. I was going to make mug brownies for everyone but if you want to take over, go for it.” You answer her with a smile and she starts about preparing a dessert she had read about during her down time at work. At dinner, Papyrus announces his gratitude to you for providing him with an excellent packing material that is sure to protect whatever it encompasses as well as his weekly thanks for your continued kindness. To continue his thanks, he offers to assist you in cleaning the dishes which you happily accept.

“So, what are you going to use the bubble wrap on, Pap?” You inquire as the two of you work on dishes. “You shipping off your old bones to a friend?”

“No; don’t be silly human!” He chuckles “I am going to wrap Frisk in it! I read your list and realized that I, the great Papyrus, could not allow my little friend to continue running around being so unsafe! If I had known previously that simply unknotting their belly button could harm them in such a way, I would have been more careful! You humans are much stronger beings that we monsters but you have so many simple weaknesses!” He declares and you stop in your cleaning and look at him, surprised.

“The list on the coffee table?” You clarify and he nods. You can’t help but laugh. “Pap, buddy, that isn’t a factual list. Those are things i thought as a kid that I later found out weren’t real. Belly buttons can’t be untied.” You assure him.

“What about the fingernails? Do those come off if a human pushes their cuticles, whatever those may be, too far back?"

"Nope. Doesn’t happen.” You say.

“So if a shape is cut into their skin, that skin wont fall off and all their blood wont pour out?"

"Not possible.” You promise. He seems relieved but its short lived.

“What am I going to do with all this bubble wrap I have acquired?“ The skeleton man sighs as you finish the dishes.

"I’ll show you.” You says as you put away the now clean dishes before leading him to the living room and unrolling the bubble wrap. Frisk, fresh from their bath and nearly ready for bed, looks at the two of you in wonder as you instruct papyrus to step on it. He does so cautiously and quickly retracts his foot at the loud pop given forth. Frisk lets out a quiet giggle before running over and jumping on the bubble wrap. Soon, Papyrus joins in and the three of you are playing with bubble wrap. It is quickly decided that this would be a weekly occurrence and next week, Sans and Toriel would be required to join in on the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this large pile of bull.


End file.
